mamoru's in love
by Angel'sGurl06
Summary: the title say's it all


*disclamier*   
sailor moon is not mine.  
The day was hot and usagi just got out of the pool and was zoneing   
out when she bump into mamoru mamoru fell on top of her and pushed her   
back into pool as he help her out this feeling came over him about her  
it was a feeling he has never felt befor he shook it off as fast as he could he did not want  
to belevie it usagi noticed his look and snaped her fingers saying mamoru come back to life   
he woke up and said odango atama are you ok she screamed and said hey don't call me dumpling head  
she went back inside and said mommy what is for dinner queen serenity said any thing you want  
at that very moment the phone rang usagi picked up and on the other end was ami saying  
usagi we need you now at the railroad station she hung up the phone and  
tranformed *moonsenshimajic* she got there as soon as she could   
ami,makato,minako,rei where all knocked out she did moon tiara majic and the villian was gone  
tuxedo kamen stood up and said nice work and to give her a hint he said her real name usagi they all   
wanted to know how he new her name the next day in math it was teams day and usagi got put   
together usagi said D*** i wanted to be with ami thise hurt mamoru deeply but since  
he was new to the school he asked do they always get put together usagi nicely   
yeah but thats ok i guess she thought to here self why is he being   
so nice and he has not called me odango atama all day what is  
wrong with him soon math is over and mamoru says well good bye untill  
later odango . he thought to him self if only she did not have a boyfriend already   
rei comes out hey mamoru would you go to the dance with me to mamoru says sure rei   
when would you likke me to pick you up she says areound 7:00 o'clock  
sure rei mamoru picked her up and asked how are usagi and michel doing   
she said fine i guess i really don't know why i was just makeing   
small talk thats all the night went on and he could not stop looking   
at usagi in her blue dress with her hair down it just seem to shine she had  
one small hair star pin and her moon loket he was the only one who really new the princess on a  
freindship level other than her boy friend but even then rei started to get pissed becase she new all about it   
and new that she pulled him a side and said i know all about you likeing usagi but she has a boyfriend  
mamoru said i know rei said well it's 12:30 and i need to go home   
mamoru agreed he was driveing home he saw usagi he pulled over and picked her up  
as she got in he asked what is wrong and whats with the book bag full of cloths  
usagi trying hard not to cry said softly well you see michel is going to away for a while   
to stay with his dad and won't be here until some time next month and i was going to stay with him to night   
at his house in the guest room becase my mom had some things to do but he said  
his mom would not let such a thing happen and so i was walking to rei's house  
mamoru well i just saw her home we went to the dance together and she is all ready sleeping but if you want you can stay at my place  
usagi sure but when i get there i 've got to let my mom know were i'll be ok   
he said ok they got to his place and she called her mom and told her where she would be   
her mom said ok be home by 3:00pm becase you have a dress fiting she said ok mom   
and then she said mamorus i have not eatin any thing do you think while i shower you could order  
a pizza i'll pay he said ok he picked his place up and then orderd the pizza and soda  
she came out in a spageti strap and pants they did not leave one slice she said well we better get to sleep i'll go change  
he chaned into some sleeping pants and came out to show her wehere she would sleep   
usagi came out in a white almost see threw night gown mamoru could not stop stareing   
she nicely said um darien where do i sleeep he said you will sleep in my room it's a king i'll sleep in the guest room   
she said are you sure about that mamoru yeah go right aheah it's fine with me   
usagi ok mamoru well good night and well thank you mamoru you welcome odango   
next morning usagi wakes up well he is still a sleep i better go michels plane leaves in an hour  
but i will leave a note telling him every thing the note will say mamoru thank you for last night sorry i could not stay but i had  
to go and way see you soon usagi usagi go's home gets her car drives to the air port michel is there  
but with some other girl its sandy the art snob and he is kissing her  
but why well it's just on the cheak maby there just really good friends hey michel it's me  
your one and only can i talk with you alone sure usagi um i saw you kiss her on the cheak what was that   
all about oh you did well we are just good and old friends thats all * he french's usagi*   
see usagi you the only one well good don't forget to write to me and call ok  
usagi i want to ask you some thing but i think i ask you it later here is a ring so don't you dare   
forget me ok usagi you can bet that i won't well good bye see you in a month or so   
mamoru is right be hind her usagi are you going to be ok usagi thank you mamoru for careing   
but i do not wish to see you for a while ok don't ask me why ok  
mamoru moaoru ok usagi what ever you say.  
  
*that is the end of chapter on any ideas let me know* 


End file.
